The present invention relates to a viscous liquid dispensing apparatus which permits a measuring of the liquid to be dispensed.
It is known that viscous liquids are often difficult and messy to measure for dispensation, since the liquid is difficult to pour into a measuring cup and slow to remove from the measuring cup. It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus which is able to dispense a measured quantity, so that the use of a measuring cup or the like is avoided.
Some of the viscous liquids which are advantageously dispensed from an apparatus capable of measuring are: liquid detergent, shampoo, oil, syrup and honey.